1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microelectromechanical system (MEMS) sensor driving device, a MEMS driving method, and an active sensor using a MEMS.
2. Description of the Related Art
When an active sensor, such as an angular velocity sensor or an acceleration sensor, is formed by using a MEMS, it is necessary to drive an oscillator by using some force. In general, driving using an electrostatic force or the Lorentz force is known. In addition, by oscillating the oscillator at a resonance frequency based on a MEMS structure, a small force can produce large amplitude. Thus, it is common that the oscillator can be oscillated at a frequency in the vicinity of the resonance frequency of desired oscillation. In this case, in general, a configuration in which a resonance frequency is externally input is employed (see, for example, Takayuki FUJITA, “Maikuromashiningu-niyoru Jairosukopu-to Sono-shusekika-nikansuru Kenkyu (Study on Gyroscope based on Micromachining and Integration thereof)”, Himeji Institute of Technology (in Japan) , doctoral thesis for the year 2000, pp. 123-124)